Truth Or Dare
by boomzgleeks
Summary: What happens when the Glee Club go to Kurt's pre-booked hotel room for a nice day of socializing and Truth or Dare? Rated T for dares that I did not come up with. Summary sucks, but please read and review. Involves crack, blackouts, and drunk Gleeks.
1. Drunk People, Blackouts, and Santana

**Hey, this is Carmen! As I have been rather blackmailedly persuaded to write my own fic, here it is. This idea has been overused *shudder* and you might find it cliched, but I tried to make it unique. Due to the dares being from a generator, it's a little more T than I would want it to be, but...well..ah. So, yeah, I suck at writing, and this is probably really boring, but...review?**

Rachel Berry lay on the bed as Finn sat awkwardly next to her. Kurt's hotel room was really big, and Finn was a little scared that Rachel would try to…um…act inappropriately. He remembered how she had tried to gain his attention by wearing a catsuit and dancing, which had totally freaked him out.

To his relief, Artie, Mercedes and The Cheerios arrived. Mercedes was wearing some weird outfit and they were lugging a sack full of something heavy and weird-looking. "I don't drink," said Rachel quickly.

"It's Coke," replied Santana more condescendingly than Rachel would have liked her to.

"Why are we here?" asked Brittany, spacing out as she admired the curtains.

"A party," replied Kurt, who had stepped out of the bathtub wearing… nothing. He seemed to be flaunting off his lower half rather proudly to the Cheerios, who were staring unimpressedly at the walls.

Mercedes threw him a pair of shorts. Kurt put them on unhappily and instructed all of them to sit in a circle. "OK, while waiting for Mike and Puck and the other Glee clubbers to arrive, we'll start. They should be here anyway."

Santana put a beer bottle in the middle of the circle.

"You said it was Coke!" declared Rachel indignantly. "Anyway, I'll start! I'm the captain of Glee Club, anyway, it's only fitting that I start…" She stood up in the middle of the circle, smiling happily and waiting expectantly for something to happen. Thirty seconds passed with everyone staring at each other.

"Um, you actually have to ask Truth or Dare," Brittany suddenly said.

Santana looked at her as if she could not tell whether Brittany was finally being logical or she was just lucky. Shrugging, she asked Rachel, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Rachel put her hands on her hips. "I'm not a chicken!"

"I never said you were," said Kurt quickly, putting his perfectly soft and manicured hands in the air.

"OK, let's see…" Santana paused for a while, before handing the dare to Brittany to read. "Spin around in a circle twenty times with your eyes shut, then stand perfectly still. If you can stand without moving your feet, taking a step, or falling, you are done. If you take a step, remove all clothes above the belt. If you fall, remove all clothes below the belt. Clothes stay off for 1 turn."

The room was momentarily silent for a few minutes, partly because Puck and the rest of the footballers had arrived along with Quinn. The dare was repeated for their benefit, and this caused many sounds of disgust. "Eww!" said Quinn, but the guys looked quite pleased. Rachel looked like someone had just smashed a bucket of slushies in her face.

Slowly, she began spinning. She kept spinning until she got to eighteen, then she kind of fainted into Finn's legs. "Ow!" yelled Finn, but Rachel was woozy and could barely get off his legs.

"Um, I think you need to strip," said Puck. Quinn slapped him.

"Can we let this pass?" asked Sam, who was trying to push his blond bangs over his eyes.

"No way!" yelled Puck.

"You're a pervert," replied Santana. "Someone, get her skirt off."

Suddenly, everybody was looking at Finn. "Wha…?" replied the latter, his hands making a large 'No' gesture. Rachel was stirring on his left leg and she slumped down again as she tried to remove her skirt.

"OK, we'll let it pass," said Puck, eager to get on with the game. Somebody was bound to strip sooner or later, preferably one of the Cheerios.

"Finn!" yelled Kurt.

"Um, truth," replied Finn, terrified of dares after what had happened to Rachel. He wasn't entirely sure if she was that dizzy, or she was just lying there to prevent public nudity.

"Have you ever had a crush on a boy?"

Finn looked up at the ceiling. Oh, well, that was embarrassing. He should just lie, but that would be so dishonorable! He noticed Kurt's eyes boring into his. He really had thought that particular boy was a girl! It wasn't counted…was it? He was sure someone would find out if he was lying. Deciding to suck it up and get it over with, he replied faintly, "Yeah."

The room descended into catcalls and whoops. "Who?" asked Mike.

"Kurt! Truth or dare?" yelled Finn a lot louder than he would have otherwise wanted to.

"Dare," replied Kurt bravely.

"Choose one player of the opposite sex. They may put a hickie on any part of your body that is currently exposed." Santana giggled as she said this.

"No way, San!" said Brittany. "What's a hickie, anyway?"

"Why did I even invite you guys here to play truth or dare?" wailed Kurt semi-sincerely. "Ah, well, I'll pick Mercedes."

"Why are these dares so dirty?" asked Sam.

"Because they're from a special online generator," replied Quinn.

"No way!" said Mercedes. Everyone stared dagges at her."Okay, but Kurt, you owe me big time, white boy."

Kurt stuck out his unblemished left hand and sighed while screwing his eyes closed. Mercedes managed to kiss it, leaving a faint hickie that would disappear in a day. Feeling relieved, Kurt told Puck while cleaning off his hand and applying creams, "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth!"

"Coward," hissed Santana, before snatching the laptop. "Does anyone want anything to drink?"

The room buzzed noisily as everyone took their orders. Santana fished out drinks one by one. "We have Coke, Pepsi, beer, and orange juice," she smiled as everyone fought over the six-pack of beer. "Enjoy your alcohol while Rachel's asleep. It's much cheaper than room service, huh?"

After the drinks had been settled, Santana read out Puck's dare. "When is the last time you got really turned on in an inappropriate place?"

"Baby, I'm always turned on in an inappropriate place, if you know what I mean," replied Puck huskily.

"Shut up and answer the question," said Quinn.

"Oh fine, in the ladies' room at school," replied Puck nonchalantly.

"You were in the ladies' room?" asked Brittany.

"Way to go!" whispered Artie as Tina eyed him suspiciously.

"Tina, truth or dare?" asked Puck, diverting the attention from himself.

"Dare," replied Tina, her eyes fixed on Santana, who clicked 'Dare' on the generator. It came up with "The group chooses any member of the opposite sex. The girl then sits on the male's lap and you must kiss the other person's neck and face for one minute."

Puck whistled. Rachel got up suddenly. "I have a headache," she announced, having forgotten all about her earlier dare. "Keep going!"

No one wanted to see Rachel butt-naked (literally!), so they pretended to forget about the second part of her dare (much to Puck's dismay) and concentrated on Tina's. "Oh God no," said Tina. "Nonononono!"

"Aw, come on!" said Mike, who was rather looking forward to it.

"Noooo!" wailed Tina.

Quinn giggled as Sam tried to get her to recreate the dare on him. Santana looked pissed. "You guys have only had one beer! Stop acting inappropriate already! Tina, do the dare. Rachel, take some Tylenol. Puck, stop feeling Brittany up. Mike, stop teasing Tina. Finn, stop drooling! Artie, do not take off your shirt."

It was surprising how Rachel-like Santana could be when she was angry. Tina reluctantly got onto Mike and started kissing his neck unhappily. She managed to say "Quinn, truth or dare?" as she kissed her boyfriend.

"D-" said Quinn, just as all the lights went out.

"Blackout," said Kurt.

"Oh damn!" said Puck, who was in complete darkness. "We'd better get flashlights…"

"Quinn, listen up," announced Santana, "If the location you are at has a garden hose, you must allow one person in the group to completely soak you for 30 seconds. You may remove any clothing you wish prior to the soaking, but you cannot change clothes afterwards."

Puck wondered what colour Quinn's undergarments were, seeing as she was wearing a white dress. "We have a bucket of water," said Kurt.

"Why the hell do we...?" asked Mike.

"Shut up and get the water!" said Rachel, who was groaning on a pillow next to a very dazed-looking Finn.

"But I can't see!"

"Get a flashlight!"

"But I can't see!"

Santana felt a headache overwhelm her.


	2. Kissing, Blackouts, and Puck

**Well, hey everyone! This is Carmen again with Chapter 2 of Truth Or Dare, and I'm happy to hear that you guys didn't find it too cliched and that you liked it. For those who reviewed, here's my replies.**

** Douglas The Writer: I got the dares off Tordol. You can customize your own settings and stuff, so it's really cool. Just go to www. Tordol . com (without spaces)**

** Banana Babe and Evol Love: If I spelled your names wrongly? Did I? Sorry, thanks for reviewing, and I obviously listened to you, 'cause here's Chapter 2. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

"Somebody please call Management!" Kurt yelled as he smashed his arm into Sam's groin for the fifth time, inducing a sharp yelp from the latter. Well, he had done it 'accidentally on purpose'. Sam's crotch was very 'smashable', according to Kurt, and he was sure that Quinn agreed.

Santana looked angry. "Isn't this a hotel?"

"It was the cheapest!" argued Mercedes.

"Hey guys, look I found a torchli-OWWW! RACHEL!"

"DUDE, I'M PUCK!"

Quinn looked pleased that everyone seemed to have forgotten about her dare in the ensuing chaos. To her disappointment, however, Mike emerged from the darkness into the darkness with a dark pail of dark water and passed it to Santana, who was sitting in the darkness. "It's dark," warned Santana, as the dark bucket was full and no one could see whether it was sloshing over anything or anyone in the darkness.

"Sam," chose Quinn as Santana prompted her. Sam took the large and heavy bucket of water, then sloshed it over Quinn as she had nothing to remove. Soon, Quinn was spluttering and soaking as a large puddle spread over the carpet, sending Kurt and Puck scuttling off towards dry land.

"Warn me, guys! I can't get my trousers wet, my ass'll catch a cold."

"My skin! Tap water is bad for my skin!"

Santana sighed as Quinn said, "Artie! Truth or Dare?"

This, however, was interrupted by Tina going, "Um, guys, isn't one minute over yet?"

"Yeah, my neck is covered in spit!" complained Mike.

"Oops," said Rachel, regaining her Berry self as the Tylenol kicked in. "You may stop kissing now, wherever you are."

"I'm here!" yelled Mike, trying to be helpful.

"How helpful!" yelled Finn back, trying not to hit anyone. "Get on with it, Artie."

"T-truth," stammered Artie, very disconcerted.

To everyone's tremendous relief, Puck (after Quinn's urging) reached underneath him and discovered that he had been sitting on the torchlight all along. He turned it on and shone it around, causing everybody to celebrate, just as the lights went back on.

Finn swore. Santana laughed and began reading Artie's Truth, "The winds of fortune are beginning to howl for you. Hold a coin in your hand until your next turn, then select dare."

"What the hell?" asked Rachel. "What kind of truth is that?"

"Can I have a coin?" asked Artie.

"Use your own!" snapped Puck, feeling short-changed.

When Artie had found a coin, he said, "Brittany, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Brittany, not wanting to hold a coin in her hand. "Does that mean I have to start kissing San's neck?"

"No!" shrieked Santana. "Anyway, your dare is to have someone from the group blindfold you, then the group gets to quietly pick someone to make out with you for 30 seconds. Afterwards, you must guess who it was. If you guess incorrectly, the dare is repeated but the group must pick someone who hasn't made out with you yet."

The awkward silence that followed was interrupted by Puck's perverted laughter. Santana tied a sock around Brittany's eyes, then everyone sat down in their circle and stared at Puck. "But you're her…" argued Puck to Santana, but everyone knew he was dying to make out with Brittany.

The next 30 seconds were filled up with Puck passionately kissing Brittany. "Cover your eyes, Kurt!" wailed Mercedes, and Artie voluntarily squeezed his eyes shut. Sam decided to re-enact the dare on Quinn, while Tina looked disgusted and Mike just laughed. "Finn, here!" yelled Rachel, throwing a pillow over his head and forcibly holding it in place.

"I can't breathe!" yelled Finn from under the pillow. This was, unfortunately, misheard by Rachel was "More pillows please!" and she complied by stacking more and more pillows on his head.

Santana waited until the 30 seconds was over, then pulled Puck off Brittany and removed her blindfold. "Who kissed you?" she asked Brittany.

"Um…It wasn't you, because you always kiss more forcibly, and then it wasn't…" Everyone started staring at Santana and imagining her kissing Brittany more forcibly than Puck had just done, while debating whether that would actually be possible.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" groaned Finn, who was starting to turn blue.

"Sorry, Finn! Next time speak more clearly!" cried Rachel, who began unloading the pillows from Finn's face. After a few deep breaths, his face had regained most of its usual blotchy colour, and everyone was really relieved that no one had died, especially Puck.

"If he dies I'll never get to see him naked!" hissed Puck to Tina.

"If you die we'll all be more clothed," replied Tina diplomatically.

"Finn!" declared Brittany proudly after much thought. "San, truth or dare?"

Santana smiled. "It was Puck, and we'll not repeat that dare, OK guys?" Everyone noded vigorously, except Puck, who looked as if all the hot girls in the world had magically died. "Relax, dude," said Santana, "You wouldn't be able to make out with her again anyway, you've made out with her before. Dare!"

"Um, OK," said Quinn, taking control of the laptop, "Choose a color: pink, blue, gray, red, black or purple. If any player can prove that they are wearing that color underwear, you must show the group yours."

Puck made a victory noise. "Are you even wearing underwear, Santana?"

"Yes," emphasised Santana. "Purple."

Rachel waved her hands in the air. "I am!"

"Woo hoo!" yelled Puck.

"Prove it," replied Santana.

"She is," declared Finn. "I saw it just now when she fainted on my leg."

Grudgingly, Santana lifted up her skirt quickly, flashing her underwear, then put her skirt back down, ignoring Puck's loud and crude wolf-whistles. "Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied Sam.

"Why is everyone choosing Dare?" asked Rachel, obviously afraid that someone would outshine her.

"Because," replied Sam, as Santana clicked 'Dare'.

This was just as the lights and air-con died again. "Management says it's just us and the honeymoon suite," announced Kurt, after calling Management for the fifth time.

"I bet the honeymoon suite doesn't mind," laughed Puck, and everybody in his vicinity groaned.

"Oh God Sam is SO not doing this," laughed Santana.

"What?" he asked, whacking Kurt's crotch and inducing a yelp.

"Swap clothing with the person next to you, then allow the group to take photos."

Sam noticed that he was sitting next to Quinn.

"Where's the flashlight?" he asked.

"I don't know!"

"Are you sitting on it again, Puck?"

"No!"

"Check!"

"I can't see!"

* * *

**And for those who have NOT reviewed, ****(shows evil glare), please review? Thanks.**


	3. Toilet Water, Blackouts, and The End

**Hey everyone… This is Chapter 3 of Truth or Dare. Which is the end of it, pretty much… Which is, I hope, kinda sad. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and please keep reviewing. I'm one half (undoubtedly the better one!) of boomzgleeks, and I hope to write my own smutfic one day. One day. **

** Banana Babe: Thanks for reviewing, and, I'm not American (lol) Nice observation though.**

** Lucky Star 1881 : Hey XD Clarissa! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you think it's good writing. **

**So, here goes…**

Sam stared at Quinn. "Get the dress off, Quinny."

"Don't call me that, and I am not letting you wear my dress. It wouldn't fit."

"I want an alternative dare!" demanded Sam.

"OK, but you'll need to do two in exchange," smirked Santana. "Rachel, take the laptop for awhile? No, I'm over here. Sorry, Puck! Someone shine the torchlight in my direction. Puck? Oh God did I hit you…"

Suddenly, everyone was trying to find Puck. "Guys, I think he's hurt! I whacked him across the head with the laptop and he crumpled to the floor! I mean, he was on the floor in the first place, but still…help! Someone call an ambulance!"

"Everybody listen to me!" yelled Rachel. "Kurt, call an ambulance. Mercedes, call Management. Brittany, get out of the way. Finn, check if he's breathing!"

"How?"

"Put your hands on his neck and check for a pulse!"

Santana gasped as Finn fumbled. What if she had killed Puck? "I don't know whether this is a pulse. He's shaking, though."

"He's seizing!" yelled Rachel. "Give him a dose of…ahh…umm…"

All of a sudden, Puck burst out laughing. "When are you guys ever going to give me CPR?"

"You were faking?" roared Santana.

"Am I a good actor, Miss Santana?" Puck said in a fake-sweet tone. "No, seriously, that was a blast."

"I was worried to death!"

"Don't worry, my lower half isn't oxygen deprived yet."

Rachel sighed. "Let's get on with the game. Here are your two dares. Firstly, You must drink whatever drink the group gives you. This drink must be something you have never tried before. Secondly, select one same sex player from the group and use their butt as a pillow."

"I have an idea," said Mercedes. "Close the eyes, Sam."

A moment later, she returned with a glass full of water. "Water? Seriously?" asked Puck, but Mercedes grinned. "This is special water."

Sam chugged it down in an extreme display of sportsmanship. "That was just water."

"From the toilet bowl."

"WHAT?"

Quinn looked disgusted. "Stay away from me! I'm not kissing you for the next week. Or month. Or year. Or lifetime."

"That was great, Mercedes!" said Finn, even though he hadn't seen any of it.

"OK, Sam, you have to use Kurt's butt as a pillow."

"Why does Quinn get to choose?"

Tina sighed. "Because," she replied. "Just do it."

"But what if he farts?"

"Too bad," chuckled Mike. Oh, how he wished Kurt would fart.

"Don't worry, my farts smell nice," insisted Kurt.

Sam felt overwhelming desperation overwhelm him as he gently placed his head on Kurt's rear end. He already felt really nauseous from the toilet water (did he have some disease?) and he couldn't believe that nice big Mercedes would try and get him to drink filthy toilet water, even if the toilet hadn't been used.

"Mercedes, your turn," groaned Sam. "Are you sure one minute…?"

"Yes," replied Rachel, even though it was.

"Truth," replied Mercedes, smiling to herself. "I wanted to end this on a bang, but a truth's good enough."

Puck groaned. "But I haven't seen any of you naked yet!"

"Mercedes," announced Rachel, pointedly ignoring Puck's fake whining, which had turned into a full-blown tantrum to seek attention, "Your truth is: If you could have a romantic fling with any teacher, who would it be? What is is about this person that you like so much?"

"IS ONE MINUTE OVER YET?" howled Sam from Kurt's butt.

"Oh look your butt is talking!" smiled Brittany innocently.

"Hi, Butt!" said Artie to Sam.

Quinn giggled. Santana looked bored. "Answer the question, Mercedes."

"Um, it would be Mr. Schue. I think his hair is cute."

"WHAT?" yelled everyone in the room. "You like Mr. Schue?" added Rachel, who had had plenty of experience in the I Love Mr. Schue department.

"He's the only reasonable teacher," argued Mercedes.

"True," noted Tina. "What?" she retorted when Mike gave her the evil eye. Well, she hadn't seen it, she had just felt his evil waves of jealousy radiating at her and Mr. Schue, wherever he was.

"Never mind. Consider this game over," declared Santana, getting up from her seat on the carpet. "Now is anyone going to help me figure out why the blackout has been taking place?"

"Me!" yelled Puck.

"Can we have some more beer?" asked Mike.

"ONE MINUTE IS DEFINITELY OVER!" screamed Sam.

"My butt is feeling rather insulted," replied Kurt. "OK, get your heavy head off my pretty butt."

"Pretty my ass," replied Sam indignantly.

"Yeah, prettier than your ass isn't it?" laughed Kurt.

Santana and Puck were calling Management and Rachel was trying to solve the mystery on her own. Well, Santana was calling Management. Puck was trying to find more beer and ogling Santana's personal regions.

Meanwhile, in the utilities room, Jacob Ben Israel and his trusty Videocamera Guy were having chips. The Videocamera Guy was filming the Gleeks through an air vent, while Jacob was taking notes and putting his foot on their external main switch (which he had spent weeks studying at home!) "Let's give them their power back and go post the story," commented the Videocamera Guy.

"Are you kidding? This is so much fun!" replied Jacob.

Sue Sylvester, on the other side of the room, was trying to call the police to arrest the Gleeks for underage drinking. "Reporter Jew, Camera Nut!" she yelled to the duo who were documenting the Gleeks, "Get me some coffee. And try to call the cops. They think I'm a crazy stalker."

Back in the hotel room, Brittany had a sinking feeling, which she attributed to Santana stepping on her foot.

**Well, that's the end of it! Sorry if it got a bit messed up towards the end, I wrote this just prior to bedtime. Review with feedback, please? Thanks for all of you who read this and I'm going to be posting more fics, so keep an eye on the boomzgleeks, kay? We'd also welcome more reviews on our other fics. **

**Love! Carmen xoxo**


End file.
